Period On Marriages
by Wolfie the Love Warrior
Summary: Sakura has her period on her sex night with Sasuke. Now Sasuke has to wait three more days to get what he wants. Poor Sasuke. A SasuSaku fic dedicated to the guy-friend I talk a lot to on the phone. Hope you guys like it. No mature content sorry ;-P.
1. Day 1

Hey guys! Here's a new story of mine. This is dedicated to the guy-friend I talk to a lot on the phone. Hope ya enjoy it *_^!

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

______________________

'Oh no!'

Sakura looked at her underwear and saw it had a big red wet spot. 'Oh shoot it's my period!' Sakura then wiped and washed her place, put her underwear in the washing machine, and wore an underwear with a pad on it. She looked at the clock and saw that it was already 6:55. Sasuke would be home at seven.

Sasuke and Sakura had been married for a month now. Ever since, Sasuke has been more "open up". They both loved each other very much. None of them had an argument yet. It was a pretty peaceful and happy life for them since they were married.

'I can't let Sasuke know I have my period! It would be so embarrassing! He'll be grossed out by me once he figures out. I can't let him know until my four days have passed.' Sakura thought. 'Which means I have to make an excuse to skip _tonight_.'

"Sakura I'm home!"

Sakura turned to the direction of where Sasuke's voice came from and immediately left the bedroom. She wanted time to explain and think. Sakura then walked towards Sasuke and gave him a hug. A kiss would be a bad idea. "Hi Sasuke."

"Hey" Sasuke greeted back as he started kissing her neck. Sakura moaned and pushed him off.

"Let's have dinner." Sakura said.

"I already ate." Sasuke said as he was about to kiss her. Sakura quickly stepped back.

"But I didn't. Come on Sasuke let's eat. I'm hungry." Sakura said as she dragged Sasuke to the kitchen. Sakura set up the table and quickly set up the onigri. The two ate in silence.

*****

"C'mon Sakura let's do this." Sasuke said as he laid Sakura on the bed. Sakura then quickly got up when Sasuke held her pants.

"I-I… Not tonight Sasuke. I'm uh… tired." Sakura said as she laid herself in the bed, covering herself with the blanket.

"But it's our sex night! Your tiredness would be about doing it." Sasuke said as he laid himself on top of her. Sakura pushed him next to her.

"Sorry Sasuke. We can't do it until three more days." Sakura said as she turned away from him.

"Why is that? Give me a good reason why we should skip our pleasurable night." Sasuke asked.

"I uh…made a bet with Ino. If I won't have sex with you for three more days, I uh…force her to eat a box of dumplings until she's full of fat." Sakura said. She wasn't a smart girl for nothing. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"How can you let our sex night get involve on that bet? I wouldn't do it if someone paid me to." Sasuke said it in a-matter-of-fact tone.

"Well Ino and I are competitive. Sorry Sasuke. Good night and I love you." Sakura said as she fell just grunted and fell asleep as well.

________________

Like? Hope so. More chappies gonna come soon.


	2. Day 2

Hi guys ^^. This is the next chappy. Enjoy ^^.

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

___________________

Chapter 2: Day 2

"Sakura I'm meeting Naruto and the rest of the anbu today. I'll be back in three." Sasuke said as she said farewell to Sakura by the door. He was an anbu captian now and Naruto's the hokage. Sakura gave him a kiss on the cheek. Sasuke was about to kiss her on the lips until Sakura put a finger on his lips.

"Sorry Sasuke. I can't risk breaking my bet with Ino. Last time you kissed me on the lips, you layed me on the bed. It's day two Sasuke. Two more days." Sakura said as she slightly pushed Sasuke out the door. "Bye Sasuke! Love you bye!" She said as she closed the door. She can hear him sigh and his footsteps as they slowly disappear. Sakura sighed as well.

"Gosh I hate lying to Sasuke. Why does my period have to start like this?" Sakura asked herself as she turned on the TV. Three seconds later, the home-phone rang as Sakura came to pick it up. "Hello?"

"Sakura it's Ino. The girls and I were planning to go swimming on the beach for girls' hang out day. Wanna come?" Ino asked over the phone.

"Sorry Ino I have my period." Sakura answered.

"Oh my gosh seriously? What day is it now?" Ino asked.

"The second" Sakura answered. Ino giggled.

"How's Sasuke handling it?" Ino asked.

"He tried to get down with me 10 times already and it's only 11:30 in the morning! And yesterday night, he tried to get with me three times." Sakura answered.

"Looks like Sasuke doesn't like the period of menstration." Ino said.

"He doesn't know I have my period." Sakura said.

"Seriously?! Then how did you get to skip your little sex night?" Ino asked.

"I told him that I made a bet with you. If I won't have sex with him for four days starting next week, I get to stuff you with fat." Sakura answered.

"No no no Sakura. You do not involve m-" Ino interrupted herself with realization. "S-stuff me with fat?! No way! I'm planning to get pregnant with Shikamaru soon and I plan to look sexy till then. And what if Sasuke asks me about it huh?! What would I say?! What if he threatens me with death just to stop this stupid _bet _we have?" Ino asked in panic.

"I'll deal with him. Just please don't tell him the truth! It's too embarrassing! Promise me Ino. Promise me!" Sakura pleaded.

"Alright I promise I promise. But you're going to owe me Har- I mean _Uchiha_." Ino said.

"Thanks Ino I'll owe you. But for now, I'm just gonna calm my nerves by watching TV." Sakura said. "Bye"

"Bye" Ino said as she hang up.

Sakura put her hand on her face and sighed in stress.'Two...More...Days...'

*****

"Sakura I'm home" Sasuke said as he was about to greet his wife with a kiss. However, Sakura dodged his lips and hugged him.

"Hi Sasuke." Sakura greeted. "I made lunch. It's onigri, your favorite. Everything's set up so c'mon let's eat." Sakura said as she dragged him to the kitchen. The two sitted themselves and started eating. Sakura got bored so she started a conversation.

"So how was the meeting with Naruto and the anbu?" Sakura asked.

"It's fine. We're going to have a mission soon. It would only last for a week." Sasuke said.

"Good luck I'll miss you." Sakura said. Sasuke grunted.

"Why can't we just have sex already? I'll be gone for a freaking week! Can't we just do it without Ino knowing? It's not like there's cameras." Sasuke eyed his wife. "Is there?"

"No of course not!" Sakura answered truthfully.

"Sakura when was the last time we did it?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know our anniversary?" Sakura answered.

"So tell me Sakura, when was our anniversary?" Sasuke asked in annoyance.

"Three months ago." Sakura whispered.

"Louder" Sasuke commanded.

"Three months ago!" Sakura answered louder.

"And do you know how much I missed those three months ago? A lot Sakura. We even planned to do it yesterday because we had so much work on our hands. And now you stopped it because of this stupid bet with Ino?" Sasuke asked.

"Listen I'm sorry okay? Something just came up and I have to deal with it." Sakura answered. "We'll do it in four days I promise." Sakura said. She slightly felt guilty. After eating, Sakura collected the plates and put them in the sink. Sasuke stared weirdly at her butt. Sakura blushed. "Why are you staring at my butt?"

"Why does your but have a red spot?" Sasuke asked. Sakura blushed harder and covered it.

"I um...went to Ino's house earlier. I accidently sat on Ino's hair dye. It was red." Sakura untruthfully answered. She was wearing a skirt and it was white.

"I heard Ino went to the beach with the girls. Why didn't you come with them?" Sasuke asked.

"I didn't want to. It's hot today." Sakura answered. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"It's autumn and you always pestered me to go to the beach with you no matter how hot it was. And the weather's pretty fair today." Sasuke explained.

"Well can't I spend the day with my husband?" Sakura asked as she got behind him and hugged him. Sasuke hugged her back.

"Well what do you want to do?" Sasuke asked. In his eyes, Sakura knew what he really wanted to do.

"Wanna help me do the laundry?" Sakura asked sheepishly. Laundry? Well Sakura couldn't think of anything else to do and she really wanted the stain on her butt to go away. Sasuke chuckled and nodded.

"Sure" Sasuke answered. Sakura was about to walk away to get the things until Sasuke stopped her. "Aren't you going to change into a new skirt?" Sakura stopped and blushed.

"Right" Sakura said. 'Note to self, remember to put a new pad after taking a bath.'

__________________________

You guys like? Hope so. Hope you enjoy it ^^.

Sakura:Why do I have my period?

Me:It's the whole point of the story.

Sasuke:I can't believe I couldn't do it with Sakura because of her stupid period.

Sakura and me: *giggles*

Me: I don't own Naruto....Especially in the way those perverted people are probably thinking right now.


	3. Day 3

Wazzup?!!!! Sorry I haven't updated so long. I was moving to a new apartment. Well here's the new chappy.

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

Chapter 3: Day 3

Sakura looked down to her underwear and saw that the red was decreasing. Sakura sighed in relief.

'Dear me. I just hope I'll survive today.' Sakura thought.

*****

*Ring Ring*

"Hello?" Sakura answered.

"Hey Sakura." Tenten greeted.

"Oh hey Tenten." Sakura greeted back.

"Heard about your period. Third day?" Tenten asked.

"Yup. Sasuke's starting to get really suspicious about this bet I made with Ino." Sakura answered.

"Ino told me about this pretend bet that you guys have. Since then, Ino's been sticking to Shikamaru. Sasuke must've frightened her." Tenten said.

"I told her I'll make it up. And besides, if Sasuke finds out the bet isn't true, who knows what will happen to him. I use to think Sasuke isn't interested in having fun. But now, I finally know what kind of _fun _he really wants." Sakura said.

"Speaking of Sasuke, where is he?" Tenten asked.

"He has an anbu meeting today. Their little mission is happening soon so they have to make preparations. They'll be gone in a week." Sakura answered.

"I see." Tenten said. "Well good luck with Sasuke. Neji's sick today and he just woke up. Gotta take care of him so see ya." Tenten said.

"Bye" Sakura said as she hung up the phone.

*****

"Hold on Ino I gotta go to the bathroom." Shikamaru said as he started walking towards the bathroom. Ino stopped him.

"No please! Can I come with you?" Ino asked.

"Home, yes. Public, unfortunately not. Just wait here." Shikamaru answered.

"But what about Sasuke?" Ino asked.

"Be strong Ino sheesh." Shikamaru answered as he walked away.

"He's right Ino! Be strong! Sasuke don't scare you!" Ino said proudly to herself. Her confidence then turned into fear when she saw Sasuke's tall figure standing in front of her. "Sasuke! Hehe how long have you been here?"

"Cancel Sakura's bet. I don't give about your stupid competitiveness. I want what I want and I'm intending to get it now." Sasuke demanded. Ino gulped.

"O-or w-what?" Ino nervously asked.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Sasuke answered. Ino felt sweat fall down in the side of her head.

"S-sure! I-I'll cancel the bet. Just don't kill me." Ino pleaded.

"Hmp" Sasuke grunted as he walked away. Ino exhaled in relief. She didn't realize that she was holding her breath.

*****

"Sakura!" Sasuke called as he entered the house. "Sakura!" Sasuke looked down at the living room table to see a note.

_Dear Sasuke,_

_There's a group of people from a mission in the hospital that really need special treatment. I'm sorry but I won't be able to sleep in the house tonight. I'll just see you tomorrow. I'm terribly sorry Sasuke. I love you._

_Love,_

_Sakura_

Sasuke grunted as he crumpled the paper in his hands.

'Tomorrow, I'm am having sex with her I don't care what she says.' Sasuke thought angrily as he went upstairs to sleep.

________________________

Sorry the chappy's too short. Ran out of ideas. Hope you like it anyway. And I promise the next chapter will be longer I promise.


	4. Day 4

Hi peoples! Here's the new chappy! Enjoy ^^.

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

________________

Day 4

When Sakura opened the door to the house, she didn't sense Sasuke's chakra anywhere. He probably went to prepare for the mission. Sakura went to the bedroom to check her underwear. The red turned into brown. Sakura sighed.

"Thank goodness it's almost over. I just hope I can make it." Sakura said to herself. She looked at herself in the mirror. "I should take a bath." She said as she got on the shower.

*****

"Ok guys for this mission, we gotta guard some king to the Soil Country. The Soil Country is 1000 miles away from here." Sasuke explained. "Since the country is far and the king is very wealthy, we're going to have a lot of enemies. So you all better be prepared." Sasuke stood up to face his team: Neji, Shikamaru, Rock Lee, Sai, Kiba, and Shino. "Dismissed"

"Hey Sasuke"

Sasuke turned to see Shikamaru walking towards him.

"Last night, Ino was shivering in fear and was blabbing about how she was so scared while she talked to you and how I never should've left her." Shikamaru said.

"How did you shut her up?" Sasuke asked.

"Well let's just say I turned her blabbing into moaning." Shikamaru answered and smirked.

"Shut up Nara you know about my problem with Sakura." Sasuke grunted.

"Well that night was pretty fun so I guess I'll forgive you." Shikamaru said. Sasuke started walking away, but Shikamaru followed him. "What's the matter Uchiha? Jealous about something you couldn't have?" Sasuke was about to punch Shikamaru until Neji butted in.

"C'mon guys stop it. It's Sasuke's problem so let him fix it." Neji explained. Sasuke saw Tenten and was about to walk up to her until Neji stopped him.

"Nice try Uchiha. Shikamaru told me about Ino's fear of talking to you and I'm not gonna allow the same thing to happen to Tenten. She's pregnant." Neji explained.

"Since when?" Sasuke asked.

"We decided to have fun last night and we did." Neji answered. Sasuke growled and stomped out of the building.

*****

"Where's Sakura?"Sasuke asked at the receptionist. The receptionist just squealed with hearts on her eyes.

"Oh my gosh it's Sasuke! What brings you here?" The receptionist asked seductively, ignoring the question being asked.

"You know who I'm asking for. Sa-ku-ra." Sasuke emphasized. The receptionist pouted.

"Don't you remember me Sasuke-kun? It's me Ami!" Ami exclaimed.

"Don't remember." Sasuke simply stated. Ami let out an angry face.

"I cannot believe you married that forehead! I am way prettier, sweeter, and everything she's not! If only you gave me a chance-however!" Ami went and squeezed Sasuke's arm. "I'm still available." Sasuke took his arm back disgustingly and gave her a glare.

"You are never better than Sakura! Even if you were, I still wouldn't even bother to even look at you. I don't care about Sakura's looks." Sasuke started. Sakura then walked out of the hallway but kept herself hidden once she heard and saw Sasuke. She then started listening to the conversation.

'What is he talking about?' Sakura asked herself.

"I don't care what she does and what she can do. I love her more than maybe even I'll ever know."Sasuke continued. "And don't you even try to insult Sakura again! You'll have to deal with me and think twice before you even _think_ of an insult!" Sasuke pointed at Ami. Ami shivered in fear.

"Why do you even love her in the first place?" Ami dared herself to ask.

"You'll never understand. No one would." Sasuke answered. "I can't believe you would ask such a stupid question like that. Now I finally remember why you're still _not_ married." Sasuke turned and started walking away. "Tell Sakura to meet me at our house at 6." Once he was out of sight, Ami stomped her foot in frustration and went back to the desk. Sakura smiled and walked away. Then it turned into a smirk.

'An announcement like that deserves a_ prize_.' Sakura thought.

*****

"Sasuke?" Sakura entered the house and wondered where Sasuke was. It was exactly 6 and Sakura didn't sense Sasuke's chakra at all. 'My period's over. Now where's the man who shares my love for sex?' Suddenly, Sakura can feel Sasuke's arms around her.

"You made me wait for so long." Sasuke turned Sakura to face him. "Ino cancelled the bet and four days have already passed. I'm getting what I want and I don't care what you say!" Sasuke then started kissing her roughly. Sakura tried pushing Sasuke off but Sasuke got a firm grip on her. Sakura then used her super strength and shoved him off. "What's wrong? Do I smell?" Sasuke asked annoyingly.

"I just want to make things clear first." Sakura answered.

"About what?" Sasuke asked impatiently.

"I heard what you said to Ami in the hospital earlier." Sakura started. "Do you really mean all that?"

"What are you talking about of course I do!" Sasuke answered.

"Are you sure you don't only like me for you know what?" Sakura asked.

"Off course not! Sex just makes our relationship hotter." Sasuke smirked. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"We may do it." Sakura said. Next thing she knew, she was being dragged to the bedroom.

*****

One month later, Sakura looked at her underwear and noticed blood on it. Unlucky for Sakura, it was her sex night with Sasuke.

"Not again"

____________

All right this is my last chappy. Hope you guys like my story. Comment if you like it please ^^.


End file.
